Airi Shizuka
Airi Shizuka (しずかアイリ, Shizuka Airi) is a Chūnin level kunoichi, originally from Kirigakure, that currently resides in Konohagakure. She is related by her father's side to Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan. Background Airi was originally born in Kirigakure, to a non-shinobi mother and a Hunter-nin father. Besides being an almost exact copy of her father, she was also known as a daddy's girl. She grew up happily until her father, Daisuke, was killed while on a mission. Her entire world crumbled down from that one moment. Her mother, Kimi, went into isolation for a while, completely ignoring her daughter. Kimi started to develop signs of post-traumatic stress disorder after a couple of months. Airi eventually began to get verbally abused by her mother. One day, it became too much for Kimi and she sent her daughter off to Konoha just so she wouldn't have to be reminded of her deceased husband every day. Being only eleven and now alone, Airi didn't know what to do. She was led to Konoha, from the boats that brought her, by Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. She fount herself looking up to Sakura, mostly because of the older kunoichi's sweet and intelligent demeanor. Besides them, the first person she actually met was Kamino Uchiha. She had originally gotten nervous and started rambling out of sheer embarrassment, much to his confusion. However, he quickly reassured her that he would be her friend. Afterwards, she was introduced to his other friends and Airi didn't feel so alone. Personality Airi has a personality similar to Sakura Haruno, which sparked her nickname The Second Sakura Haruno. This is quite humorous, considering she looked up to Sakura when they first met. Airi is known mostly for her beauty and long hair, but her temper is another thing. She can be quite scary when she's mad, as stated by both her husband and Selestis Uchiha. She has a bad habit of hitting whoever annoys her, but will usually feel remorse for it afterwards. While also tempermental, Airi has been shown to cry easily (such as when she made a bad first impression on Kamino). From her mother, she has developed a bit of a dependence on people she is close with, mostly Kamino. However, Airi is quite strong emotionally. She has been through a lot in her life and still tries to not let it affect her everyday-life. She has a hard time of giving up, even when she has the disadvantage. She is a quick thinker, and is quite intelligent. She normally uses this to her advantage. She isn't very shy either, although she does have her moments. Airi can very tricky and sly, and she uses this to her gain. She can easily convince someone to do something for her without them knowing, or she can sneak away from doing something. She does have her moments when she can be caught, although she is normally already gone. When she first came to Konohagakure, Airi's personality was much different from how it is now. She was much shyer, although she still retained her ability to hit people without really thinking. She was also very uncomfortable with being older and still in the academy. She was, and still is, very eager to learn. If she was still in Kirigakure, with her mother, she probably wouldn't have became a shinobi. She is determined to make her father proud. Appearance One of Airi's most prominent features is her long red hair. Unlike most Uzumaki's hair, where she got the color from, it is curled at the ends and wavy near the top. After she was sent to Konoha she had kept it up most of the time, whether it was braided, in a bun, etc. and only let it down when she was alone. Only after Kamino saw it down and complimented her on it, did she start wearing it loose. Besides her hair, Airi has pale skin and light grey eyes. Airi also has a smaller chest than most women her age, but has wider hips, much to her annoyance. Although she tends to act like it doesn't bother her, in reality it does. She also blushes quite a bit, even during the most simple tasks. Airi's appearance can vary from time to time, considering she loves finding new outfits to wear and new hairstyles to do. Currently, her outfit consists of a pale yellow, short dress with white fire flames on the bottom (mostly to match her fiance's robe). She wears white shorts underneath, and her forehead protector is around the smallest part of her waist with the long ends flowing freely. She only has one sleeve, and wears dark brown, fingerless gloves on both hands. A bracelet with a cherry blossom charm is on the side with the sleeve. She wears white knee-high socks with tan heels. Abilities Airi, at the start, was quite a weak ninja. She usually turned out as more of a burden than a team-mate and usually decided to stand back and watch. This watching, however, led to Airi realizing she could predict the next move her team-mates and, ultimately, her opponents would make. As she has gotten older, she has almost perfected this technique and she can now dodge many of her opponents attacks. Doing so, she can let them wear themselves down while her chakra is still quite full. Then she can go in for the defeat. Similarly, Airi has also became more resilient, which helps greatly. Intelligence Airi has always been smart, sparked mostly by her curiosity. This has helped her skills to improve as she has a keen eye in observing her opponent's moving and style of offense and defense. Airi also tends to stop and think about her next move, while her team mates may want to rush out into battle. Unless she is angry, she usually won't rush out. She also answered most questions on the Chūnin Exam test correctly and predicated who she would have to face, before she saw it, based on how their names were written down on the paper. Airi also knows not to look directly into the eyes of the Sharingan user when battling after training with Kamino. Giving her a good advantage over them. Taijutsu Although Airi believed she wasn't good as taijutsu, with a little bit of tweaking and learning more about chakra control, she is actually a capable fighter. She has become much more strong and has learned how to gain the "superhuman" strength that Sakura Haruno and Tsunade were known for. With her temper however, this can easily be a deadly consequence to her opponents. She can easily crack the ground or, if she aimed correctly, cause death to her opponent with a single punch or kick. Using this however, she doesn't normally have to think about it as often as she used to. She does control it around her friends however, so she doesn't harm them too much. Summoning Technique Airi developed her summoning technique early, due to Kamino's constant training with her of how to do it. Her main summoning happened to be a lightning-styled fox named Rai (ライ, Rye). Rai is a pale yellow, with a creamy white belly and jaw. She has a black necklace with a lightning bolt on the collar, and normally has sparks of electricity coming off of her paws. Rai turned out to be much like Airi, with a strong determination and quick temper. Rai is extremely quick and can carry Airi on her back, so she is often called when Airi has to make a quick escape or needs some help. Combined with her ability to summon foxes and her sharp temper, Airi earned another nickname - Konoha's Long Haired Vixen. Medical Ninjutsu Airi is currently learning medical ninjutsu. Relationships